Duel Realities
by DarkMadameFaye
Summary: When a sickening suitor won't leave Elsa alone, Anna finally snaps and challenges him to a duel for the hand of her lover. This story contains SMUT but can be read innocently. More information inside, since the format is unique. Rated M for one smutty chapter. Which contains smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know, I know, Frozen _again._ This is a bespoke story, so there's why. This chapter is innocent, at least as far as sexy stories go. See the bottom of the chapter for more information. **

**HOWEVER, part of this story WILL be graphic. That chapter will be clearly marked and it will be rated M. The entire story is rated accordingly.**

 **BE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM NOTE BEFORE GOING TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

A lot had changed since Elsa returned from her self-imposed exile. For one, Arendelle's economy had been flourishing since the queen started monetizing her unlimited supply of pure, crystal-clear ice she could generate in even the hottest kingdoms. Things had changed on the home front as well. Lately, dozens upon dozens of suitors had been showing up at the castle, seeking a chance to win the heart of the beautiful queen they'd demonized just months ago.

But there were some very important secrets that still hadn't been revealed. For one, the reason Elsa had powers and Anna didn't was that Anna was adopted, the daughter of a distant but dear relative of Queen Iduna's whose kingdom had been in upheaval. Foreseeing the bloody revolution that would kill both king and queen, her mother concealed the pregnancy and passed the infant to the welcoming arms of the queen of Arendelle. While that secret, if loosed, would cause great hubbub, it had nothing on the sisters' final secret.

Anna and Elsa loved each other as dearly as any sisters ever had. And over the last few months, their love had changed, developing into something as romantic as it was selfless. Obviously, that was something that would remain hidden forever. It often amused Elsa when she reflected that her suitors would never have guessed the final reason for her rejections.

Despite this history of repeated, flat refusals, princes and royals kept appearing, one after another, each hoping they would be the one to melt the queen's icy heart. None stopped to think that perhaps the queen didn't _need_ someone to melt her heart, or that her heart wasn't frozen at all. None of them had considered that the queen was not rejecting out of disapproval, but simple lack of need.

In the case of Prince Sheisskopf, it was perhaps _because_ of Elsa's history that he came. In his forty-nine years of life, there had never been anything he wanted that he did not get. Riches, exploits, honors, accolades… And women, of course. _Many_ women, often at the same time. When he heard tell of a queen who hadn't yet picked a man to own her, he wasted no time coming to stake his claim.

"My queen," the prince said, bowing grandly and taking her pale hand in his. "It was worth every moment of my journey for just this glimpse of you."

"I'm sure the pleasure is mine," Elsa said, already knowing all she needed to know. She'd seen the prince's retinue, shivering in insufficient clothing. She'd seen the stableboy coaxing a heaving, half-lame horse, blood flecking its nose from the prince's punishing pace. She'd noticed how Prince Sheisskopf was so charmingly proper with her, but hadn't even acknowledged Anna, her beloved sister and current heir apparent.

"Your tragic days of pining in loneliness are over," Prince Sheisskopf said. "Be my wife, and I will shower you with both affection and gifts while I rule your kingdom faithfully."

"Might we perhaps have dinner first?" Elsa said dryly. "I might learn my husband's first name."

Prince Sheisskopf was livid at this insolence, but he kept his tongue for once. Elsa spent the next few days moving around the castle in an attempt to avoid the ever-persistent prince, who regaled her with an unceasing stream of boasts, compliments, ignored demands, and confident assurances that he was the correct choice. All the while, she held back the increasingly impatient Anna, who was about to show him some Arendelle hospitality.

Prince Sheisskopf sighed as he reclined after an evening tea. The servants and retinue had been sent home for the night, leaving only him, the queen, and Anna. The prince shifted his boot-clad feet up onto the silk couch, crossing his arms behind his head.

"It will be just like this when we're married," he said. "But you'll be next to me, massaging my sore feet. And if you decide to do something else while you're down there…"

" _Enough!"_ Anna screamed, jumping to her feet. She dropped the teacup she was holding, and it clattered onto the table.

"Such decorum from a princess," Prince Sheisskopf sneered, not moving his boots from the couch.

"No more," Anna said. Ignoring Elsa's look of almost resigned disapproval, she went on. "I challenge you to a duel."

Prince Sheisskopf burst into laughter. " _You?_ A flighty, brainless princess? Elsa, you really should keep your sister in line."

"The sun and stars could not keep Anna in line," Elsa said. "But really, Anna, what is this nonsense about a duel?"

"According to article XX, section IV of the constitution of Arendelle, duels are legal under strictly prescribed conditions. First, they must not be to the death. Penalties will be agreed upon by the duelist. Secondly, the challenging duelist must be royalty- a king, queen, princess or prince. Third, the duel must be fought for the hand of a willing man or maiden," Anna said, as though she'd practiced it a dozen times.

"You're going to fight for the hand of your sister?" Prince Sheisskopf said with a smirk.

"It's no business of yours what I do with your hand. It suffices that her hand isn't yours," Anna said.

"You sound as though you've planned this out," Elsa said wonderingly.

For once, Anna had. She'd spent weeks combing through dusty tomes of Arendelle legislation, looking for a way to end the charade once and for all. She'd found it nearly a month ago, and until this moment had been biding her time. As each suitor came, she observed them and ran calculations. Though Anna was prone to optimism and stubbornness, she admitted that this once, there was no room for arrogance or risk-taking. She had one chance at this, and she wasn't going to ruin it all by overestimating herself. She'd been training for months, honing both muscle and skill so she could be Elsa's protector and knight as well as her lover, but she'd learned that adaptation and acknowledging your own weaknesses was the majority of the battle. No matter how she trained, she had to compensate for the simple physical advantage of a male suitor.

That was where Prince Sheisskopf came in. He was older than most of Elsa's suitors. _Far_ older than the majority of them. She'd noted his graying hair, and the wrinkles around his eyes, and the just faintly spiderwebbing veins in his hands. He was odious, overbearing, insufferable, and revolting. But more than that, he was _beatable._

"And is the fair queen ready to finally be my wife?" Prince Sheisskopf asked, not even looking at Elsa.

"You know it can't be that easy," Elsa said to Anna softly.

"The laws also state that courtship by duel precludes any laws about eligible matches," Anna said, though she knew laws and bylaws weren't enough. It was only a hope, and Anna had always been good at clinging to that.

"If you lose, you will leave us immediately?" Elsa asked Prince Sheisskopf.

He snorted. "I won't lose," he said.

"Then the terms are agreed upon?" Elsa pressed.

"Sure," Prince Sheisskopf said.

"Then I permit the duel," Elsa said, and Anna relished the simple trust evidenced by Elsa's utter lack of misgivings. "May the best woman win."

* * *

 **This story has a unique format. There will be two more chapters, each of them an alternate ending. There will be a "bad" ending and a "good" ending. Readers are free to pick which they prefer. This way the story can include certain dark themes without being depressing.**

 **The next chapter will be the BAD ending. If you DON'T want the bad ending, ignore chapter two and proceed directly to chapter three. I'm putting the good ending last because that's the one I prefer.**

 **The bad ending will be smut. I'm just warning you now, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT. There will be a detailed content list before the chapter. I'm not listing it here because that way people who want the innocent story can go right to that chapter and not even have to read about the stuff going down in the smutty part. Basically, read chapter 1 then chapter 3 if you want the PG version. Read chapter 1 then chapter 2 if you want the R version.**


	2. Bad Ending

**SO: This is the smutty chapter. This is the BAD ending. If you want the GOOD ending, you want the next chapter, which I'll write soon. This chapter contains SMUT!**

 **CONTENT WARNING: honestly, it's not really that bad. There's fellatio and PIV. No fetishes or uncommon stuff. As always, it's enthusiastically consensual. There's also a tiny bit of violence, but it's nothing that couldn't be in a PG movie.**

 **This is probably obvious, but everyone in this chapter will be wildly OOC. Except Prince Sheisskopf. He's the same dick as always.**

 **SMUT AHEAD! SMUTTY SMUT SMUT.**

* * *

Word spread quickly about the duel. Mostly because Prince Sheisskopf told everyone in the castle that he was about to best Princess Anna in a duel and then bed the willing queen. When the trio met in the throne room at high noon, the court chambers were filled with servants and courtiers, murmuring and discussing the upcoming show.

"The challenged shall name the weapon," Elsa announced from her position on the throne.

"No weapons. Bare hands," Prince Sheisskopf said.

"Let it be known that the winner of the duel claims the hand of the willing maiden, Elsa Arnadalr," Elsa said. "The participants will state their acceptance."

"I accept," Anna said.

"I accept," Prince Sheisskopf said. He grinned, turning to Anna. More quietly, he added, "When I win, I shall send you to a Sheisskopfer brothel for the rest of your days."

"AGH!"

Anna shrieked and threw herself at Prince Sheisskopf. He sidestepped, sticking out a leg and tripping her. She fell headlong on the floor, gathering herself up on her hands and knees to attack again. She ran at him, balled-up fists at the ready. He caught her arms easily and shoved her back. She toppled backwards and her head cracked against the floor, stunning her. Prince Sheisskopf strode alongside her and placed his boot lightly on her neck. He pressed down slowly, and Anna started to thrash as she clawed vainly at the boot. Her struggles weakened, and her eyes started to roll up.

"I claim victory," Prince Sheisskopf said. "For duels are not to be to the death."

"Granted," Queen Elsa said. "Victory is yours. You may release your opponent."

Prince Sheisskopf lifted his foot. Anna half sat up, coughing and grasping at her throat. She looked around in confusion, first at the gaping audience, and then up at the smirking prince. Realization and then horror dawned on her face.

Prince Sheisskopf smirked down at her, and then looked up to see Elsa walking toward him. There was a coquettish smile on her face. He heard the surprised murmurs of the audience, but he had known it would be this way. Of course the queen had wanted this. She just had to keep up appearances.

Elsa fell to her knees in front of the prince, smiling warmly up at him. She reached out a hand and tugged at his pants. They slid down, revealing what she wanted. She sighed contentedly as she looked at his member. She leaned her head forward, nuzzling it softly. She turned to address the audience, her cheek still resting on him.

"As agreed, I now belong to Prince Sheisskopf, King of Arendelle," she said. "Long live the king."

"No," Anna whispered brokenly. Her eyes filled with tears of dismay and horror as she saw the joy on Elsa's face.

Elsa turned her head back, smiling again at the sight. She rested her hands on his hips, hooking her thumbs against his thighs. She kissed his cock tenderly, then giggled. She kissed it again, more passionately, and she slid a hand down to caress it. She ran her finger up and down it, kissing it every few seconds. The tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth as she licked its length.

She cupped her hand under Prince Sheisskopf's manhood, opening her mouth and guiding it in. Her cheeks moved as she sucked, her tongue swelling and relaxing in time with her lips. Prince Sheisskopf brought his hand behind her head and pushed her in, emphasizing his ownership. Elsa made a soft exclamation of mingled surprise and pleasure. She brought her own hands up, pulling at his back in her urge to bring him closer. She clung to him, shuddering when he started to rock into her. Moments later, he gave a firmer thrust, and Elsa relaxed against him, her throat bobbing as she swallowed.

Across the throne room, the audience watched. Stunned silence reigned, and then it was broken by a single man cheering. It spread through the crowd, until all the onlookers were excitedly praising their new king's virility. Only Anna stayed silent, frozen on her knees in despair.

After his climax, Prince Sheisskopf took Elsa by the shoulder and drew her up, leaning her back and settling her on the floor. He slid her dress up, revealing her lack of undergarments. He mounted her, spreading her legs apart and slipping a hand over her breast. She bent her legs up excitedly, wrapping them around his back. At the first thrust, she threw back her head, sucking in breath and grinning. Pain filled Anna's heart when she saw it was a bigger smile than she'd ever seen from her sister. Prince Sheisskopf rocked back and forth on top of her. Her panting gave away to giggles, and then to frantic, breathless squeaks. Her fingers, hooked into claws, dug into the back of his coat. Her back arched and her neck stretched as she tensed. Her mouth opened wide, twitched, and curled into a smile. Her legs started to jerk and she let out a drawn-out wail that sharpened into a shattering, animalistic shriek.

Afterwards, Elsa lay under the prince, slack-limbed and breathing heavily. Her drunken grin and glassy eyes betrayed the fact that there wasn't a thought in her head. She smiled stupidly at Prince Sheisskopf, who adjusted her dress to cover her as he stood. He strode across the room and settled himself in his new throne. Elsa got to her hands and knees, crawling after him, and then got unsteadily to her feet. She swayed from side to side as she approached him.

"Guards, remove Anna from my throne room. She will be sent to my kingdom for employment in the brothels," Prince Sheisskopf ordered. As Anna was dragged out, a guard on either arm, she took her last look at Elsa. Her sister was kneeling between the prince's legs, head resting on his crotch and one hand gripping his thigh. The door closed between them, blocking off her view, and all she could hear was the audience's cheers.


	3. Good Ending

**So here's the good ending. If you all were worried after that last chapter, fear not! Here's the good stuff.**

 **Content list: No sex. Violence: one punch in the nose.**

 **Shoutout to the person who reviewed "this is a really bad chapter". You are entirely not wrong. That is why I named it "bad ending". I'm not mad or anything, I just honestly got a laugh that "bad ending" has a review saying "this is a really bad chapter".**

* * *

Word spread quickly about the duel. Mostly because Prince Sheisskopf told everyone in the castle that he was about to best Princess Anna in a duel and then bed the willing queen. When the trio met in the throne room at high noon, the court chambers were filled with servants and courtiers, murmuring and discussing the upcoming show.

"The challenged shall name the weapon," Elsa announced from her position on the throne.

"No weapons. Bare hands," Prince Sheisskopf said.

"Let it be known that the winner of the duel claims the hand of the willing maiden, Elsa Arnadalr," Elsa said. "The participants will state their acceptance."

"I accept," Anna said.

"I accept," Prince Sheisskopf said.

"Let the duel begin," Elsa said.

Immediately, Anna dropped into a fighting stance, legs bent and fists hovering in front of her mouth. Prince Sheisskopf made no such preparations, instead drawing himself up and smiling pompously.

"When I win, I shall send you to a Sheisskopfer brothel for the rest-" he started.

 _WHUMP!_

Anna's fist smashed into Prince Sheisskopf's nose. His head flew back, the rest of his body following as he was lifted off his feet and fell full-length on his back. He lay unmoving, his arms splayed out widely and blood running down his face.

"I claim victory," Anna said.

"Granted," Elsa said, rising with a smile. "Guards, why is there garbage in my throne room?"

Two guards scooped up the limp Prince Sheisskopf, who was blissfully dreaming of an imagined outcome where he'd bested Anna and Elsa threw herself adoringly at him. He left a trail of blood as the guards dragged him out by his arms.

"Arendelle has no desire for future _relations_ with Sheisskopf," Elsa said, addressing the prince's unsurprised retinue.

"But what about the duel?" One of the watching nobles asked. "You can't marry your sister!" Anna felt the little prick in her heart again, despite her wild hopes that things might change.

"Cannot a queen do as she pleases?" Elsa asked archly. "But it is of no importance. Anna is not my sister."

There was a wild clamor from the crowd. Finely dresses ladies gasped, and cries of "What?" and "Egad!" emanated from besuited men. Anna looked up sharply, unable to believe that her sister would do something so shocking.

"Nineteen years ago, a peasant woman, unable to feed her infant, left it on the steps of the palace, throwing herself on the queen's mercy. Anna is not royal by blood. But she is by marriage."

Anna gasped, her hands flying up to her face as a grin erupted on her face. She ran to Elsa and grabbed both her hands in hers. Interlocking her fingers and raising her hands to her shoulders, she kissed Elsa on the lips for everyone to see.

Elsa had thought of everything. Revealing Anna's true heritage would throw her mother's kingdom, now ruled by an elected oligarchy, into civil war, but one simple, harmless lie preserved both her kingdom and their relationship. And the risk of the duel was nonexistent, for she had justified faith both in Anna's strength and in her heart. It was true that her parents had always taught her not to lie, but she had come to learn not everything her parents taught her was correct.

The wedding was the spectacle of the century, barring only the hubbub surrounding Elsa's coronation and its aftermath. Elsa's blue-tinted gown was accented with crystal snowflakes, and Anna's cream-yellow one had bright embroidered sunflowers. The invitations included everyone from Arendelle and precisely no one from Sheisskopf or the Southern Isles. Anna exulted in her newly appointed position of Captain of the Guard, in addition to her duties as princess consort. Arendelle continued to flourish, led by two women whose love for their kingdom was surpassed only by their love for each other.

* * *

 **I added the adopted part because I'm squeamish about incest. I'm not judging those who like such stories, I just personally am squeamish. Although I realized as I wrote that it doesn't even matter. Inbreeding isn't a problem, since Anna and Elsa can't procreate.**


End file.
